


Corner of First

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I also spent way too much time thinking about the title for Astrals, Identity Reveal, It's two words, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: The Gods can walk among humans.Shiva does. She is not alone.





	Corner of First

“Gentiana?” Luna asked.

Gentiana just smiled. “I will be there in Lucis. We have friends there, too.”

Luna brought her hands together in what could have been a prayer. “If only Ravus did not trap me here. I am pleased to be able to see Prince Noctis again, but only…” she trailed off.

“We always have more friends than we believe.”

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Cor doubted he’d ever been in such a strained party before. He stood by Regis, being forced to listen to Aldercapt by sheer proximity. He leaned slightly on the railing.

“The Gods have abandoned us all,” Aldercapt said, a thin smile on his face, “in Niflheim we do not worship them.”

Cor knew that was a lie. He’d been to Niflheim - ‘killing’ Shiva only caused the masses to pray more, for mercy, for hope. Aldercapt didn’t worship them, but other people did - in secret. The man couldn’t control the thoughts in other humans’ heads.

Not that the unpleasant man wouldn’t try to, of course.

In was a rare human that drew Cor’s true anger to them, and Aldercapt was that man. Greedy, cruel, and uncaring of his subjects.

Cor’s eyes met Gentiana’s and they both shared a glance, ignoring Aldercapt’s words. He shifted, uncomfortable in the extremely formal clothing Regis had made him wear and turned to look at the King.

Even Regis was trying not to roll his eyes - not that the others would notice.

“Of course,” Aldercapt turned to look at Lady Lunafreya, “as the Oracle you must completely disagree with me.”

Lunafreya nodded her head, “the Gods have given humans the right to their own opinions.”

Cor raised his eyebrows and covered his small smile with his drink.

Regis smiled at her, and she smiled back. Aldercapt was almost completely excluded from his friendly reaction. Cor watched the man sneer.

“Marshal.”

Cor turned to look at the Crownsguard.

“There’s been no disturbances so far, sir. There's a small protest around the building that is easily being held back, but nothing has entered the hotel.”

Cor nodded.

The Guard took it as a dismissal and went back to his post. Cor frowned at the drink in his hand and took another sip of the lemonade. He could drink, he wasn’t on duty like Clarus was, but really there was no point.

And if anything happened, he could be there.

Cor leaned further back onto the railing, watching the party. Lucis and Niflheim were still mostly separate, with only a select few mingling with the other country - King and Emperor included. Soft music filled the air and Cor saw someone from Niflheim laugh into their hand. At least someone was enjoying their self.

“I thought you were given the task of keeping the citizens safe.”

Cor blinked slowly. “Regis wouldn’t let me stay for the signing, but I can be here for this.” He turned to look at Gentiana. “I thought you were busy?”

She sighed in such a human way and turned to face the party like he was doing. “It seems like I was needed here.”

“We both are.”

She nodded gracefully at him and glided back over to the Lady Lunafreya. Cor watched her go, thinking.

Time passed. Cor patrolled around the outside of the tables, somehow managing to avoid talking to many people at all - A lot of people from Niflheim didn't recognise him, so they left him in peace. He glanced at the high tables and saw Aldercapt and King Regis, Lady Lunafreya having gone somewhere.

He sneezed at the feeling of a cold breeze hitting his face.

There was a loud crash, and the sounds of shards of glass hitting the floor. Cor blinked and stood up straight, one hand being held at the ready in case he needed to summon his sword.

There was another sound of glass breaking and Cor took steps until he was beside Regis. Everyone looked in the direction of the noises. Cor felt that cool breeze again, and sighed.

Glauca went flying through the windows, landing head first into the mass of people waiting around - some of them only just getting out of the way.

Regis side-eyed Aldercapt. General Glauca should not have been anywhere near here. Cor took one glance and _knew_ who that man was.

Everything was happening now, then.

Cor looked away from the dazed Glauca and looked at the holes where the windows used to be. What on Eos was Shiva doing?

She floated through the windows, leaving icy trails all around. Cor could see Aldercapt’s breath in the air and he met Shiva’s gaze.

She obviously had enough of Niflheim’s shit and he understood. Shiva had had it the worst with them. They both knew this was not the way things were meant to be played out, but honesty, Cor liked that.

“ **How dare you try the harm the Oracle** ,” Shiva bit out in Lucian, eyes focused solely on Aldercapt.

The man was pale, but he still postured in the face of an Astral. Cor knew that the man believed himself to have killed Shiva - but this was the first time he had met a God face to face.

And he had to face the fact that he had _failed._

Shiva gave him another long look before she moved and met Cor’s eyes. Cor sighed, but nodded. He knew what she was asking of him.

Cor took a couple of steps to the nearby Glaive on duty, Ulric, and gave him a quiet order to go and guard the Oracle. Ulric nodded, eyes focused on the God, turned on his heel and strode through the nearby doors.

“ **The Gods are watching** ,” Shiva said lowly, and vanished. Cor had a feeling Ulric would meet up with both Lunafreya _and_ Gentiana.

Cor walked down the steps, ignoring the roar of noise that had come when the God had vanished. He poked Glauca with the tip of his boots and shoved his earpiece into his ear.

“Need a large prisoner van at Site I.” Cor commanded, listening only to the agreements before putting the earpiece back into his pocket.

Cor gestured for two of the strongest Guards to come forward and they did. He made them pick Glauca up as much as possible, but the man was still dragging along the floor a little. Cor couldn't seem to bring up the effort to care - he didn't like traitors.

Aldercapt didn't say a word. Cor didn't know why, but he would take the peace while it came.

The faces of the Guards and Glaives when they walked past, dragging Glauca, made his whole month, thought.

 

* * *

 

In the end, they never made it to the signing.

Everyone was in the throne room. Regis, Aldercapt, _Gentiana_.

Cor was silent as she walked to the middle of the room, interrupting Aldercapt. He looked at her like she was underneath him.

“You harm everything this world greatly,” she said calmly. Cor watched Aldercap’s expression twist and the room quieted down, everyone noticing that something, at least, was happening.

The Emperor scoffed, shaking his head, “I look after Niflheim as much as I am able.”

Gentiana frowned. “You are a cruel man, who uses war to make yourself seem more powerful. You do not care for the places you destroy.”

Lady Lunafreya took a step forward, “Gentiana-” she tried to say.

“We will not be silent anymore.” Her voice was low and full of wrath. Only Cor wasn't surprised when she used magic and _changed._

Shiva.

Aldercapt took a step back. “What is this trickery?” He asked.

“ **There is no trickery here**.” She said, “ **You know that the awakened Astrals walk with you**.”

If the words - Lucian, powerful with the magic of a God, echoing where it shouldn't, lovely but unlike anything a human could do - did not convince the room that it was actually Shiva, then the magic did. Ice swept across the room, the windows misting up with the cool air. Aldercapt and Regis’ clothing had white patches of frost glittering upon them.

“The Gods walk as messengers?” Regis quietly asked, and his eyes widened in surprise when Shiva turned to him.

The anger on her face had faded when she looked at him. “ **I do that** ,” she admitted, ” **but the other Astral that sets their feet upon this planet passes for a normal human. I am with the Oracle, and they are with the Lucian King**.”

Regis blinked and looked around the room, his eyes watching his staff, seeing them. It was likely he was thinking _who_ was the God. So was everyone else, by the wide eyes.

Shiva smiled, and Cor eyed her suspiciously. “ **I am not the only God in this room**.”

They’d agreed not to tell on the other. Cor’s suspicion increased.

People were glancing at each other, murmuring was ringing throughout the room. Cor pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Who?” Aldercapt asked, skeptically and Shiva looked at him, cold anger in her eyes.

“ **It is time we both revealed ourselves, is that not correct** -”

-don't you _dare-_

“ **Cor Leonis**?”

Everyone looked at him, some people taking steps back away from him. He caught Regis’ confused gaze and sighed.

Cor walked forward, into the middle of the room, what was left of the crowd near him melting away at his movements. He allowed his magic to twist around him, reversing the transformation that gave him the appearance he had. His hair darkened and grew, and every false mark of age melted off him. His beard vanished and for several beats he looked like a human, just a different one.

One that was not ‘Cor Leonis’.

But his ears grew pointed and his hair moved like it was in the wind. Armour appeared with the spark of magic and wings grew out of weapons.

Bahamut looked at everyone with slit pupils.

He could smell their fear and awe at the sight of the Astrals. Bahamut, especially, hadn’t been seen for 2,000 years.

“ **Shiva**.” He turned to look at her, hidden exasperation in his eyes. She just smiled at him.

“The Gods walk among us,” Regis quietly said.

Bahamut turned to look at him. His face, without his mask on for once, smiled. “ **We do**.” He agreed.

“What are you even trying to do,” Aldercapt scoffed, “show off your ‘power’? Kill someone?”

Bahamut met Shiva’s eyes and they both looked at each other. She nodded and he tilted his head.

“ **Yes**.” Bahamut said, and summoned his great gold and black sword.

Shiva smiled. “ **You did not wish to actually have a treaty, Aldercapt**.” Ice grew thick on the floor and it zig-zagged towards the Emperor.

“ **No thoughts or prayers** **can fix the body count upon your hands**.” Bahamut took a step forward.

 

* * *

 

Clarus spun around at the sound of boots on tile, and his eyes widened as soon as he saw him. “Cor?” He asked.

Regis turned then, his face breaking into a smile as he took a step forward. “I believe I should be thanking you, your Divinity.”

Cor grimaced. “My name here is Cor, Regis.” He said to him.

Regis rolled his eyes. “Then can I ask, what the _fuck, Cor_?”

Cor laughed at this, something warm and light hearted. It was enough to cause both Clarus and Regis to smile even more. “Wasn’t it a nice surprise?” He asked.

Regis gave him a dead eyed look. “I'm firing you as my Marshal.”

Cor kept smiling. “I don't think I could do it anymore, anyway. People keep bowing and stuttering when they see me.”

Someone of them had gone white when they saw him. Cor wondered if they had watched when he was wrecking the Niflheim army.

“I wonder why,” Clarus said sarcastically. He shook his head, clearly disagreeing with Cor. Cor wondered if he was going to be made Marshal for all eternity at this point.

Cor saw Regis bite his lip, like the habit hadn't been broken from him years ago. He answered the question Regis didn't ask.

“The Chosen King will not die doing his duty.” He announced.

Regis’ eyes brightened, but he didn't say anything about that, only, “I can't believe you're better at using the Armiger than me.”

Cor rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from a song I love!
> 
> "I found God on the corner of First in Amistad"
> 
> and 'the Gods walk among us' is a reference from dishonored. I also love that.
> 
> There's another song reference, too, from a song I was listening to all day! I know, I know.


End file.
